Now Won't You Tell Me Your Name?
by rawfishh
Summary: Suggestive Themes. Grinding, gyrating, it was all the same thing to him. Princess, he whispered into her ear, it isn’t nice to tease. And she gasped as he nibbled on her earlobe.. OneShot, InuKag


Disclaimer: Really don't own Inuyasha, wish I did.  
I'd like to apologize for the unfinishedness end of this oneshot.  
I ran out of ideas, sorta  
-rawfish

_

* * *

_

Two bodies slick with sweat: colliding in a primal dance, fighting for dominance. Passionate cries echoed throughout the floor: moans and heavy groans from lust emitted from other couples.

He had been watching her from the balcony of the second floor for the past two months. It has been eight weeks after he first noticed her. She came through those doors and headed to the bar every Friday and Saturday at exactly ten. She was never late and never early. Week after week, she would drown a drink and head onto the dance floor. She first came with friends, and then she started coming more frequently. He did not know who she was or anything about her. However, he knew of her routine. It was the same every time she entered the club.

She probably knew of his actions. He was certain. Her movements were fluid, and every so graceful on that dance floor beckoning to him: like a seductress. She was captivating, and breathtakingly beautiful. Combined together, she was stunning and deadly, like the edge of a blade.

Her unvoiced gasps were upon his ear. Legs, arms, and other body parts wrapped around him in such a manner that he could not comprehend how she could bend this way.

The first time she set foot into Club Shikon, she had met amber pools from the darkness within. They glowed like a light at the end of a tunnel. Captivated, they beckoned for her to join the dark side. She had sworn that she wouldn't go clubbing again after Sango's 21st or so she convinced herself. Except, except… well there are always exceptions. She saw **him**:the man with the enchanting amber eyes. She watched as he moved along the upper echleons of the club like a predator.

He had been watching her. She had felt his gaze follow her, tracing her movements inside the club. She had glanced at him once. Just once. And she swore he could have been on the cover of GQ for his striking features...

_Grinding, gyrating, it was all the same thing to him. Princess, he whispered into her ear, it isn't nice to tease. And she gasped as he nibbled on her earlobe._

He couldn't take it any longer. For past month, he would wake in the middle of the night and find himself too aroused to return to slumber. Simple masturbation wouldn't get rid of it. Twice this week, he had woken up in a puddle of his own semen. He could only think of this raven-haired goddess. His thoughts revolved an obsession with her. He wanted to know her name. No, he needed to know her name. He needed dominance over this seductress who was a dominatrix in his dreams…

He checked the time. It was ten. She would come through the doors any moment.

_His obvious arousal was pressed into the small of her back. He was well-endowed down there… She turned while still pressed up against him. I wouldn't dare, she breathed into his ear._

She was late. Every week, it was the same. She debated whether or not she was going to return to that club. She had lost count on how many times she had woken up in the middle of the night with soaked panties dreaming about the Adonis that strapped her to her bed. Two months, it was time for her to kick the habit. She promised herself, it was the last time she was entering through those double doors into the darkness.

Her eyes took a while to adjust to the dim almost non-existent lighting of the interior as she headed towards the bar. She needed something strong tonight. She was slightly angry and only at the fact that her roommate was going to bring her to the local slum bar to be the designated driver. There was no way she was going to be sober and the DD at the local "uglies-only" bar.

_He groped at her bottom and slithered a leg between her parted thighs. Her mouth was opened in a small "o". My dear, he whispered, if this is a game of seduction, there is no way you will win._

She was late. But she at least she still came. He moved slowly towards her, keeping a trained gaze on her. It did not matter what his ethnics were anymore. Tonight was the night that he will have her.

He finally approached her as she was seated on a bar stool. Her smooth pale thighs reflected the dim neo lights. A short red cocktail dress hugged her figure leaving nothing to the imagination. If she bent over a bit more, well, he smirked... that would be a pleasant view. Lacy thigh highs adorned her thighs and calves. Tight leather black boots made their way up her calves. Her face was hidden behind cascading waves of onyx. Tonight, she looked delicious and way too sinful to play the angel.

_There was no way she would let him win that easily… tonight, she was convinced that nothing can bring her back to the dark side._

She was about to start a tab for that Long Island Iced Tea.  
"Put in on my tab," a voice suddenly called out from deep penetrating music.

She turned on her seat and was approached by the man who was haunting her dreams. Well, at least half man. Upon further inspection, white ears popped up from the drapes of white. She would not noticed it except an earring, or two, had caught the bar lights. "Could I buy another drink?", he asked.

She nodded dumbly. He was dressed in black, as always. Only such a beautiful creature could hide in the top floors of the club. A half unbuttoned black shirt left nothing yet so much to the imagination. He was slender in built; yet it screamed out strength. Black-brown jeans covered his thighs.

_He mumbled sweet nothings into her ear as they danced the night away. Every feeling she wanted to avoid, he invoked in her body. Warm was pooling between her legs._

There was a hidden promise in his eyes. A promise of great desire and pleasure and a night she would never forget. She couldn't stop herself. He inched towards and wrapped an arm around her waist as she downed more alcohol. "We must dance."

_Let's get out of here, he said. And willingly, she followed. If he had asked her to go with him to hell, she would agree and sell him her soul. _

He was gripping the steering wheel and the shift until his knuckles had turned white. She was glancing out the passenger window. Her short short dress had unintentionally rising up and exposed the edge of the lace. Her manicured nails tapped gently on her creamy, pale thighs. Upon approaching a stop light, he had seen her smirk. He would not have guessed such a thought would pass through her pretty head. Her hand inched closer and closer to his cock. Yet her hand never approached it, she just drew lazy circles on his thigh. She was intoxicated.. yes, but he knew she had come willingly. Her second, third, and fourth glasses of some strong mixture were paid by him after he approached her...

_He had seduced her with a kiss. Backed her into the wall of the club and whispered promises of the long night. There was no way he was leaving without her. Willingly, she agreed. Legs were already clamped around his waist. He could feel her soft breasts pressed against his chest. Take me, she answered._

They almost didn't make it into back into his penthouse. The mutual desire had consumed them both. The elder couple sitting out in front of the building had looked at them in disgust, but neither of them cared. The elevator ride felt like eternity. His lips descended upon hers, almost leaving no room for rest. They both battled for dominance... and he let her win. He kissed his way down her collarbone until the swell of her breast. When the elevator doors opened, he almost dropped her in surprise.

He fumbled with the lock as her lips caressed the tip of his ear. He groaned. Somehow, this little vixen had managed to find his only weakness. Finally, the lock clicked open and he grabbed her from behind and dragged her in the impending darkness lurking from within.

_Princess, you haven't even told me your name yet, he whispered delicately in her ear as she exposed her pale neck more and more from his ministrations. _

She barely had time to register as he had dumped her unceremoniously on his bed before he crashed his lips down on her again. Somehow, she had managed to get rid of her boots along the way to the bedroom. Just somehow...

_Ka, she moaned... Ka? He mocked... Princess, you're not playing very nice anymore..._

His lips trailed agonizingly slow down her body. In the midst of foreplay, he managed to undress them both. _Beautiful, he whispered, now won't you tell me your name?_

_Its Kagome_, she silently said as the darkness faded into supernovas of light.


End file.
